A drone is an unmanned aerial vehicle allowing remote control and automatic flight and basically obtains a lifting force and a propulsive force by rotating at least one rotor. Generally, the drone is classified into a quadcopter having four rotors, a hexacopter having six rotors, an octacopter having eight rotors and the like, and is collectively referred to as a multi-copter.
The drone includes a main body, a plurality of support arms extending radially from the main body, and rotors mounted to an end of the support arms. The drone is applied to various industrial fields by attaching various additional devices such as photographing equipment, control equipment, emergency equipment and loading equipment to a lower portion of the main body.
The drone is expected to be widely used for delivery service to deliver the goods to a destination.
Generally, a delivery drone includes a predetermined gripper attached to the lower portion of the main body or a wire lifting device having a hanging tool of a hook type hanging at a lower end of the main body in order to support a loading and unloading operation of a delivered article.
However, the conventional delivery drone using the wire lifting device is inconvenient because a delivery article should be separated from the hanging tool of the wire manually by a person when the delivered article is unloaded.
In addition, in the conventional delivery drone, a wire may be shaken by the wind of the rotors the delivered article is loaded or unloaded, which may disturb the loading and unloading work and cause an accident. Thus, effective measures to solve these problems are demanded. The problem that the wire is shaken due to the wind of the rotors is particularly severe in the vicinity of the drone.